Mixed Emotions
by Shikiyoku-Sama
Summary: The ever feuding brothers Sesshomaru and InuYasha are at it again. Only this time, Sesshomaru has taken Kagome! What is his evil plan with her? Well read on and you'll find out!


All InuYasha characters and eras are the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi_**  
**_

* * *

_**The line shown above means a different scene or "scene-cut" ENJOY!**_

**_MIXED EMOTIONS_**  
_**By: Shikiyoku-Sama**_

**_CHAPTER 1 - ABDUCTION_**

The twirl of bone white hair flew through the air as the sound of clashing metal echoed through the trees.

Sesshomaru smiled, "Your growing weaker by the second half-brother. Is this going to be the day of your demise?"

InuYasha growled, "You're the one to talk. I have beat you many times before, why do you think that this is gonna be any different?"

Sesshomaru dodged a blow, as InuYasha swung Tetsaiga around. Gliding back towards the forest, Sesshomaru sneered. InuYasha followed close behind as he dragged Tetsaiga behind him. He raised the powerful sword above his head as a sheet of diamonds encrusted the large fang. Sesshomaru stopped suddenly causing InuYasha to bowl into him. InuYasha fell and looked up at Sesshomaru, who didn't even waver.

Getting up hastily, InuYasha raised Tetsaiga above his head again and hollered, "KONGOUSOUHA!!" dropping the mass of diamonds and sending shards soar through the air. With grace and speed Sesshomaru unsheathed Tensaga and swiftly blocked most of the attack. A couple of shards grazed by Sesshomaru's face, adding another line to each cheek.

Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha as he touched his face. Retreating his hand, he glanced at it. His own blood stained his hand. Growling, Sesshomaru turned around and saw the well. Looking back at InuYasha, Sesshomaru walked towards it.

InuYasha noticed Sesshomaru's look and perked his dog-like ears in curiosity. Sesshomaru moved out of the way and InuYasha saw it. The Bone Eater's Well. Kagome's Well. InuYasha stiffened. _Sesshomaru can't go through the well, can he?_ He thought as Sesshomaru neared the well. Shouting with rage and determination, InuYasha raised Tetsaiga and brought it down hard upon Sesshomaru, who blocked the attack with Tensaga.

"Stay the hell away from Kagome you piece of _Youkai_ shit!" InuYasha growled.

"Why, little brother, should I care for the little worthless human wench?"

As these words poured from Sesshomaru's mouth, a familiar face poked her head out of the well. Both brothers turned.

"Oh! Is this a bad time?" Kagome asked nervously.

* * *

Kagome looked at her watch, it was 12:00 A.M.. She sighed. _Only 8 more hours before I can head back to the feudal era._ Kagome looked out the window over Tokyo and placed her chin neatly on her hands. She couldn't sleep because the last couple of days were terrifying. Naraku had gathered all the Shikon no Tama shards and was determined to kill them, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kagome and InuYasha. Kagome's hand rose to her neck, where the tainted shards were once embedded. It had been 8 years since she had first arrived and met her friends. She sighed again and checked her watch, 12:02 A.M. She groaned in frustration and impatience. 

Getting up from the warmth of her bed, Kagome waltzed to her closet and grabbed her school outfit, it had been 5 years since she wore this but it still fit. Slipping out of her pajamas and into her clothes, she started thinking about InuYasha. She flipped her hair out of her face and pulled a pair of socks on. _Is he okay? Has he encountered __**her**_ At that thought she roughly tied the red cloth around her neck too tightly. Gasping in surprise, she loosened it and shook her head. _You're jumping to conclusions, calm down._ She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed her pack. She filled it up quietly and slipped out the door.

Swinging her legs over the side of the well, Kagome dropped through not making contact with the ground. The air around her shone blue and filled with auras and white orbs. Landing softly on the ground of another well, Kagome shook her pack further up her back. Lost in thought, she didn't hear the fight occurring above as she climbed the thin vines that surrounded the well walls. She poked her head out and looked up to see Sesshomaru and InuYasha, swords connecting, staring at her.

"Oh! Is this a bad time?" she asked nervously.

InuYasha looked relieved but also alarmed. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow and peeled himself away from InuYasha. InuYasha fell as he was caught off guard. Kagome froze as Sesshomaru advanced towards her. _Oh shit!_ Was all she thought as Sesshomaru grasped her collar and threw her over his shoulder.

Taking in what was happening, InuYasha stood and was about to strike when he realized that he would hurt Kagome in the process. Dropping his sword in defeat, he shouted curses and threats as he watched Kagome get abducted.

Kagome struggled as hard as she could, dropping her pack in the process. As they rose higher from the ground Kagome gradually stopped struggling. Every time she struggled, Sesshomaru would drop her further down his shoulder.

"Do you want to die?" Sesshomaru asked casually, not looking at Kagome, as she continued to struggle.

Kagome stopped and glanced at him. _Good question. Do I want to die? Also, why haven't you killed me?_ She thought dropping her hands and legs.

Sesshomaru smirked as he glanced at her. His eyes fell upon her skirt, which was billowing in the wind. Eyes widening, he looked away, blushing slightly. _You're almost as bad as InuYasha. Do not stoop to his filthy half-breed level._ He thought as they neared his domain. The large stone building grew larger as he saw a familiar figure. He smiled.

* * *

Rin ran out onto the balcony when she heard Jaken start screaming. There silhouetted by the moon, was Sesshomaru-sama. She jumped up and down delightedly, clapping her hands. 

Jaken joined her and glowered, "Stop bouncing you fool! Show Lord Sesshomaru some respect!"

Rin stopped, gave a don't-order-me-around look to the small toad and stuck her tongue out. It had been 8 years since she last saw Sesshomaru-sama, she had been under the instruction of Jaken to learn the ways of Sesshomaru. She had missed the adventures with her caretaker. The thrill of riding with Sesshomaru-sama and the happiness of seeing him victorious. She looked at the silhouette and felt weak, her heart pounded in her ears. She stepped back, startled at the new emotion. Jaken gave a sidelong look towards Rin and jumped. She was holding her heart and panting slightly. Jaken panicked silently as he realized that she _liked_ Lord Sesshomaru. No not like, _loved_. Jaken's mouth opened in surprise as Rin glanced over at him.

"What?" she asked giving Jaken a disgusted look.

_Rin, your voice and body has changed so much. You're now a young woman and you don't even know it._ Jaken thought as he quickly snapped his mouth shut and turned to Lord Sesshomaru's shadow. He gasped, his Lord was carrying a woman of some kind. Lord Sesshomaru had not time or attention for any lustful notions, besides he could use Rin for such foolery. But when he came closer, Jaken realized that it was InuYasha's wench, Kagome. Rin, blinded by her love for Sesshomaru, didn't notice the girl lying loosely over his shoulder.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked down at the two figures, the small stout one of Jaken and the tall, slim, more developed one of Rin. Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat. Rin had changed a lot over these 8 years. He had left her to learn when she was just a child. Now her hair was longer and her kimono shaped her features. How old was she? Around 18 Sesshomaru thought almost dropping Kagome. Rin also looked very healthy and athletic. Her smile went straight to Sesshomaru's heart and caused him to falter. 

_Rin's grown so much, as well as grown prettier and more attractive._ Said a voice in his ear.

_Rin is nothing more but a companion not a mate. I cannot do that to her. Or to me._ Sesshomaru snapped back.

He landed on the balcony as Rin ran up and embraced him. The feeling of Rin's body against his made him feel happier, lighter. He dropped Kagome and pulled Rin away from him.

Kagome replied to the abrupt stop with a loud "Ow! Hey what you do that---"

She stopped as she saw Rin hugging Sesshomaru. His expression showed no emotion except for the short affection that flickered across his face. Jaken glared at Kagome who jumped. He dragged his gaze to Rin and scowled. Kagome cocked her head to the side as Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm.

Rin just noticed the woman, Kagome, was that her name? She looked familiar and yet she was a stranger. She started as Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the arm. A pang of emotion shot through her, which startled her and she stepped back quickly. Sesshomaru looked over and cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. Rin gave him an innocent look, turned and waltzed back into the room cursing to herself for acting so stupid.

Sesshomaru gave a concerned and confused look to Rin's back as he turned to Kagome, "You shall bed with Rin tonight, you filthy human." He said, briefly squeezing her arm and gliding away. Kagome looked around and wondered where Rin's room was when Jaken touched a slimy hand to hers. She started and glanced down, finding a pair of round, amphibian-like eyes. Jaken smiled when Kagome stiffened with caution and dragged her along the corridor. After passing many decorated rooms, they finally stopped in front of a large ebony door, decorated with cherry blossoms and mountains. Above the door said, "The Room For Whom I Love." Kagome stared at the script with a look of surprise on her face. Jaken sighed impatiently and shoved Kagome into the room. Kagome stumbled into the room and looked up. Rin sat on the bed head bent, deep in thought. Kagome stood and said softly, "Hello Rin. Long time no see."

* * *

InuYasha picked up pace as he followed Kagome's scent. The closer he got the faster his heart went. _Sesshomaru, you bastard! You should've left Kagome out of this!_ He thought growling. His ears bent back and he bared his fangs slightly as he burst into an open field. A scent caught his nose and he stopped. Sniffing the air, he looked around. He heard a faint battle cry and heard a large object fly through the air towards him. Barely dodging the oncoming weapon, InuYasha unsheathed Tetsaiga and prepared for battle. 

"Demon! Leave this country at once! Or I will have to finish you, this is a warning." A firm, feminine voice rang out in the calm night air.

Snarling slightly, he squinted through the dimmed light. The figure of a woman stepped out, carrying a large boomerang. InuYasha smiled, "Is that any way to greet an old friend Sango?" he yelled back, sheathing Tetsaiga.

Sango's figure stopped and dropped her Hirakotsu slightly. Recognizing the _Hanyou_ she darted towards him and hugged him, startling InuYasha. Another figure soon joined, wearing a long robe and carrying a golden staff. His short brown hair tied back into a small tight ponytail.

"Hey InuYasha!" Miroku shouted waving his staff.

Pushing Sango away, InuYasha greeted the monk briefly and looked in the direction of Kagome's trail. Miroku noticed this and turned to the _Hanyou_.

"What's going on?" a small voice said, slightly deeper but still recognizable as a child's, as Miroku opened his mouth.

Shippou appeared beside Miroku, up to InuYasha's elbow, his light brown tail twitching. All three looked at him, InuYasha especially, alarmed.

Sango was the first to break the silence, "What to you mean Shippou?"

The small _Kitsune _sighed and shook his head, "Can't you feel it? Something's wrong with the auras around here."

Miroku felt it before but didn't acknowledge it. The auras around this area full of hatred and blood thirst had been replaced by terror and fear. Fear of what? There was nothing that powerful residing here.

InuYasha sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Kagome's been kidnapped,"

Sango gasped dropping Hirakotsu and placing a hand on her mouth. Miroku's head dropped and was slowly shaking, while Shippou raised his to the heavens and cried.

InuYasha flinched as he saw and heard the three's emotions. He didn't want to tell them but they had a right to know. He opened his mouth before anyone could ask and stated, "By Sesshomaru."


End file.
